memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Kelemane's species
Kelemane's species were a humanoid species who populated the planet around which, in 2376, became caught in the orbit. ( ) Physiology The people were characterized with cranial ridges in the middle of their foreheads that formed a round circular shape at the top and extended down the nose in relatively straight lines. Older individuals seem to have had less apparent ridges. The "Sky Ship" influenced culture On Kelemane's planet, time passed much faster than it did in normal space. One day on the planet was about one second in normal time. When encountered the planet in 2376, they became trapped in orbit due to the tachyon field surrounding it. From the point of view of the inhabitants, several millennia passed while Voyager was in orbit of the planet. The civilization advanced significantly during this time. Tribal era During this era, the people were primitive and superstitious. They lived in small huts in villages protected by wooden barricades. They believed the stars to be gods, and gave offerings to them on altars. The brightest and therefore strongest of these gods was Tahal. It was during this era that the Voyager arrived in orbit. The people believed it to be a new god. The earthquakes caused by the ship's presence made the people call it the "Ground Shaker". Renaissance era In this era, this species no longer worshiped the old gods, and science started to make people speculate about the true nature of the bright light in the sky. The first ideas that there may have been people aboard the object occurred, as well as the first legitimate attempts to contact the object through non-spiritual means. During this time Kelemane was a Protector. Early industrial era During this era, the people started to build advanced roads and developed internal combustion technology. This led to an increase of carbon monoxide and ammonium levels in the atmosphere. A class V planetary probe launched by Voyager monitored development for two hundred years during this period before its impulse thrusters failed and the crew was forced to destroy it. The people used iron to reinforce their buildings to protect them from the seismic activity. File:Kelemane's planet at industrial level.jpg|An image of the one of the cities taken by a probe File:Kelemane's planet at industrial level (2).jpg|Another image of the cities captured by the probe Pre-spaceflight industrial era The first powerful telescopes were built and the people recognized Voyager as a starship. They called it the Sky Ship and many devoted their lives to study it. Astronomers used telescopes in large observatories to watch the ship. The first radio messages were sent to Voyager, but by the time the crew had decoded the messages, the people who sent it were long dead. Also during this period a total of 26 nation-states existed, including the Central Protectorate, which the Voyager crew observed to be a tolerant society. A series of collectible toys called the Sky Ship Friends was released and became very popular. Near the end of this era, The Doctor was sent down to the Central Protectorate to gather information about the planet and its culture. He only intended to visit for a few days, which was a few seconds on Voyager, however a transporter malfunction delayed the beam-up for approximately twenty minutes and caused him to stay for over three years. During this time he studied arts and music, and became a fan of the Kelemane's planet sport team which became popular during this time. He also became part of a family with Mareeza and Jason Tebreeze. During these three years, a short war broke out between the Central Protectorate and one of its neighbors. The neighbors fired cannon shells into the Central Protectorate whose Tactical Air Command responded. A new treaty was signed a few weeks later. Others who lived during this era were Darek and Torelius. Spaceflight era At the beginning of the era was the Orbital 1 mission which, unknown to the people on the surface, successfully contacted Voyager. The two astronauts were pilot Gotana-Retz and commander of the mission Terrina. Those on the surface believed the astronauts had been killed, and that therefore, the ship was hostile. They also knew that its presence was the cause of the earthquakes that had plagued them for centuries, so they began to develop weapons including antimatter torpedoes and tricobalt devices to shoot down the ship. The Launch Control center from the Orbital 1 mission was renamed the Tactical Command Center to reflect its new mission of destroying the "Sky Ship" instead of contacting it. Advanced spaceflight era During this era, Gotana-Retz returned to the surface with specifications of Voyager. The species' scientists now fully understood the situation, and focused their efforts on helping Voyager escape. Powerful new ships were built to pull Voyager from orbit, in which they finally succeeded. The temporal compensator was developed at this time as well as technologies similar to tractor beams and transporters. ( ) Shortly after Voyager left the planet, a of this species was found to be assimilated by the Borg. ( ) People * List of Kelemane's species identified this species as "Gotana's people".|According to the short story Eighteen Minutes, this species was called the Tahal-Isut.}} de:~/Spezies/VOY/6x12/1 Category:Unnamed species